The Contractor shall undertake performance of a SBIR Phase I feasibility type study to develop the design of a 256 (or 264) element, dense and compact Magnetic Tac-tile Array which meets, as closely as possible, the design objectives of a frequency response of 0 to 400 Hz and vibration amplitude of up to 2 mm.